


A Weekly Tradition

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe, Oliver, Clark and Lois meet up once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekly Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
>  **A/N:** for [](http://sxymami0909.livejournal.com/profile)[**sxymami0909**](http://sxymami0909.livejournal.com/) from [this meme](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/416282.html) using [this icon](http://i228.photobucket.com/albums/ee155/svgurl410/memes/chlolliecloisawkward.png).

Weekly dinners were fast becoming a tradition for Clark, Lois, Chloe and Oliver. Chloe and Lois were both busy and they wanted to spend some time together, which is how the dinners came about in the first place. Clark and Ollie would've happily agreed to it just being the two of them, but somehow, they got dragged along too.

"You married us," was the response they got from their respective wives when they tried to argue, "This come along with the package."

At first it was awkward. Hell, even to this day, it was still a little weird. Chloe and Lois would happily be chatting while Clark and Ollie attempted small talk. Sure, their relationship had taken a turn for the better but it's not like they were the best of friends.

"So," Oliver said, as the girls gossiped, "How're things?"

"Not bad," Clark replied. "You?"

"Yeah, me too," Oliver told him. Another awkward silence. Unsurprising, Lois was the one to break it.

"You boys are useless," Lois exclaimed. Oliver and Clark had identical expressions, both seeming to ask, "What did we do". Lois and Chloe sighed, the former rolling her eyes too.

"Anyway," Lois said, "Now that we've had dessert, Clark and I have an announcement to make."

"We're telling them now?" Clark wondered aloud.

"Yes, Smallville, when else?" Lois said impatiently.

"I want to hear this," Chloe said eagerly, as Oliver took a sip of water.

"I'm pregnant!" Lois declared happily. Chloe squeed in delight while Oliver spat out whatever water he had just sipped in shock.

The trio glanced at him, with blank expressions on their faces. Ollie quickly took a napkin, wiping his face, a little embarrassed.

"I really need to learn not to drink anything before Lois speaks," he muttered.

"What my idiot of a husband means to say is 'congratulations!'," Chloe declared happily. She and Lois exchanged a hug, before she moved on to Clark.

"Thanks," Clark said, "We're really excited."

"Yeah, that's what I meant to say too," Oliver chipped in, "Congrats to both of you." Exchanging a handshake with Clark, he added, "Good luck."

"I heard that, Queen," Lois said, scowling.

"You were meant to," Oliver shot back, causing Chloe and Clark to laugh. Lois and Ollie bantered while Chloe and Clark talked about the plans for the future.

Yes, it was just another family dinner with the Kents and Queens. It may never be normal, but they preferred it that way.


End file.
